


Interpersonal Relationship Studies

by dannypudiseyes



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, mostly porn bc the trobed tag is lacking smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25754764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannypudiseyes/pseuds/dannypudiseyes
Summary: (Takes place on S1E25, "Pascal's Triangle Revisited")Troy confronts Abed about the real reason he doesn't want them to live together.
Relationships: Troy Barnes & Abed Nadir, Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	Interpersonal Relationship Studies

The kegger at Abed’s dorm went off without a hitch. People were mingling, drinking, and listening to music. Shirley even did her first keg stand.

Everyone was having a good time--except for Troy.

“It’s funny,” Troy said. “I spend so much time here, I forget we don’t live together.”

Abed simply smiled in reply. 

“Then I think--what if we lived together?” Troy beamed.

“I’m gonna go check on the other keg,” Abed said before disappearing into the party.

The rejection hurt more than anything. Abed didn’t want to live with him, and he wouldn’t even tell him why. 

Troy was determined to get an answer. He stayed behind and waited for all the guests to leave so he could confront Abed.

“Bye Magnitude!” Abed said, closing his dorm room door. 

He turned around to find a grumpy Troy sitting on the bottom bunk of his bed.

“What’s wrong?” Abed asked. “You’re making the face you make when you’re upset.”

“Why don’t you want to live with me?” Troy pleaded as Abed sat down next to him.

“Troy--”

“I thought we were friends!” Troy was aware he was whining at this point, but he didn’t care. He glared at Abed.

“We are,” Abed said in a low voice, trying to calm Troy down. “Best friends.”

“Then why--” Troy started.

“You should live with someone who you like, but whose friendship wouldn’t be altered by constant bickering,” Abed said matter-of-factly, with his index finger raised.

“But we never bicker!” Troy yelled, not caring about how loud he was being and whether or not the whole dorm could hear. “What is going on, Abed?”

Abed sighed and avoided eye contact.

“Troy,” Abed sighed. “I can’t live with you because…”

Abed got up and started pacing around the room.

“Because what?” Troy asked.

“Because then I wouldn’t be able to avoid my feelings for you,” Abed said, eyes glued to the floor.

“Feelings… like, friendship feelings?” Troy asked, his heart threatening to beat out of his chest.

“No,” Abed replied. “Romantic feelings. If we lived together, I wouldn’t be able to control myself.”

Troy walked over and grabbed Abed by the hand, leading him over to the bed. He didn’t know what to say, so he just hugged Abed and hoped that would say enough.

“I didn’t want you to think I was crazy,” Abed murmured, his head resting in the crook of Troy’s neck.

“You’re not crazy. You’ve never been crazy,” Troy said with a smile. 

They finally looked one another in the eye. Abed’s eyes darted back and forth between Troy’s, looking for some kind of confirmation.

Troy gave this confirmation by pushing his face against Abed’s in a hard kiss. It was awkward at first--Troy had never kissed another man before--but Abed’s lips were surprisingly soft. They held each other while they kissed, sloppily introducing their tongues to one another’s mouths. 

It was everything Abed wanted it to be. He knew people were attracted to him because he was pretty adorable, but the only person whose attraction mattered was Troy. He let himself moan into Troy’s mouth, no longer embarrassed by his emotions.

Troy let the warmth from his heart transfer to Abed’s body, rubbing circles into his back and kissing along his long neck. Troy moved lower, biting and sucking in the space near Abed’s shoulder.

“Wait. If you keep doing that, I’m gonna get a boner,” Abed said, his cheeks hot. Troy cupped them in his hands and entered Abed’s mouth with a passionate kiss. Months of sexual tension finally culminated into what they had always wanted.

“I want this,” Troy nearly begged, placing his palm on the growing bulge in Abed’s pants. 

Abed moaned at the contact, prompting Troy to lean his whole body over and straddle his lap.

“Troy,” Abed whispered, “I’m so turned on.”

Troy could barely handle hearing the words coming from Abed’s mouth. They were so direct and firm; all he wanted to do was please Abed.

Their tongues collided again as they lifted each other’s shirts off. Abed reached down Troy’s boxers and grabbed his hardening cock. Troy mimicked the action, eyes fluttering open as he and Abed made eye contact.

“Is this really happening?” Troy asked.

“It is,” Abed said, pointing a finger gun at Troy. “Pew.”

Troy tried laughing off Abed’s attempt to lighten the mood, but he was too invested. Too drunk off the feeling that Abed wanted him. Badly. 

They began stroking each other’s cocks, both leaking precum that made the motions more smooth and pleasurable. Abed shifted his hand below and cupped Troy’s balls, gingerly squeezing them. Troy moaned and took off Abed’s pajamas and boxers in one motion. He lifted himself to pull off his own boxers, reveling in the warmth of having full skin-on-skin contact.

Abed felt his cock push up against Troy’s ass in their newfound bareness. He lifted up his hips, head getting dizzy at the deep moan it drew out of Troy. He then positioned Troy to lie down on his back. 

“Do you have–um–lotion or something?”

“I actually have lube,” Troy blushed wildly. “I like to use my fingers when I…” He broke eye contact as he fished in his bedside drawer.

“You… you like it inside of you?” Abed’s cock throbbed as he said the words. 

“You know I have a thing for butt stuff,” Troy said as he handed Abed a bottle of lube. 

Abed’s eyes went wide as he applied the lube to his fingers, then gently padded them along Troy’s entrance. Troy shot his head back in pleasure as Abed pushed his index finger in.

“Slow down, Abed.”

Abed obliged, entering again glacially slowly. When Troy moaned again, he began to thrust his finger in and out.

“Oh god. More, please,” Troy purred, drunk on the feeling of being filled up.

He then felt a second finger enter him slowly; Abed stared amorously as Troy’s chest heaved with every sharply sucked in breath. Once Abed began comfortably thrusting two fingers in and out of him, he introduced a third finger. The thickness of it made Troy’s eyes roll to the back of his head. It was a new level of pleasure he’d never experienced, so much better than when he did it to himself, and he knew he could cum just from this.

“Abed, wait. I’m gonna cum if you keep doing that. Pull out for a second.”

Fingers reluctantly pulled out of Troy’s entrance, and Abed looked up in confusion as to what was happening next. Troy crawled over to him, lowering his head into his crotch. He licked his lips as he grabbed the base of Abed’s dick and placed the head in his mouth. He tongued the slit, drawing a low groan out of Abed.

“You’re so big. I don’t know how it’s gonna fit inside me,” Troy said with wide eyes, fully admiring the rock-hard member in his hand.

Abed’s response was a slow thrust into Troy’s mouth, making Troy gag at the penetration. He let his mouth get fucked, too enraptured by the sounds Abed was making. He looked up and found electric eyes shocking into him. Abed shot him a wink, his mouth open widely as he moaned Troy’s name. He began bobbing his head in earnest, setting the rhythm as he used his tongue, licking up and down Abed’s length while he sucked.

“Troy,” Abed moaned, “Feels so good.” 

Abed could barely form full sentences as he ran his fingers through Troy’s hair, pulling gently as he noted how sweet Troy’s name tasted on his tongue. He pulled Troy off of him, lifting him up for another french kiss.

“I need to be inside you now,” Abed said with a growl. Troy whimpered at the dominance, leaning back and folding his legs so his knees were high in the air. 

“Wow, Abed,” Troy mewled at how small he felt. “Please, just take me already.” 

Abed took no time to follow the command, immediately lowering himself onto Troy. He lined up the tip of his cock with Troy’s entrance, tracing the hole. He then slowly pushed himself inside, breathing out an “aaah” as he fit himself in.

“You’re so tight,” Abed whispered, further pushing himself in. He paired the words with kisses along Troy’s chest, taking time to lick and suck each nipple. He pulled himself in and out, gradually speeding up the pace at Troy’s moans got louder.

“Oh, Abed. I’ve been wanting this for so long. Harder, harder!” Troy yelped, and Abed began thrusting more fiercely.

Abed grunted at the shouts, shoving himself in and out using his full force. He craned his head down, connecting his mouth with Troy’s. They moaned down each other’s throats as their names were said in varying degrees of erotic inflection. 

It all became too much: Abed’s long, slender cock pumping in and out of Troy, Troy’s thick member sandwiched between both their abs, the sounds and the filthy words being exchanged from mouth to mouth.

“Abed, I’m gonna–”

“Me too. I’m gonna fill you up.”

Their orgasms came in simultaneous waves as Troy’s hot load spilled over both their chests, and Abed’s leaking seed found its way into every crevice of Troy’s hole. Abed collapsed onto him as he felt his muscular arms hold him down. 

Troy held him snugly as Abed’s cock softened and he slowly pulled out. The sensation made Troy purr.

They shifted positions, with Abed cuddling Troy.

Troy drifted off to sleep, wondering what the appropriate amount of time was for cuddling.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my first fic for this fandom!
> 
> Hit me up on [Tumblr](https://dannypudiseyes.tumblr.com) if you're on there.


End file.
